


Walking through the dark

by amaresu



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil plays tricks after a successful retrieval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/). Some issues of dubious consent depending on how your read the relationship.

The room was dark as pitch. The last of the candles had extinguished themselves when the soul had been sent back to hell. Zeke hadn't been paying enough attention when he'd entered the room to be able to find his way out without problems now. Slowly he inched along the floor, hands stretched out before him so he would be able to find the wall. He hadn't though the room was that big, but it seemed to be taking forever to get to the wall.

From behind him came a familiar chuckle and he almost groaned in annoyance. The last thing he wanted right now was to deal with the boss. Before he could think of anything to say arms wrapped around him from behind and a voice whispered in his ear, "Need some help Detective Stone?"

"Not from you." The response was automatic and he regretted it almost as soon as he said it. It was clear that the Devil had done something to the room, he should have reached a wall by now.

The response came in his other ear this time, "Now don't be that way." As he spoke the Devil moved his arms from around his waist, one going further up his torso and the other moving downward. "I though we could take advantage of the situation."

There was something freeing about the dark. He didn't really have to acknowledge what was happening if he couldn't see it. Nodding his head Zeke leaned back into the body behind him.


End file.
